


And there he went.

by Clovesstory



Series: And there he goes series. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: This is a one shot following the story after Yuri passed away. I will add them as I think of them 😊 I hope you like itPlease no ship hate, you know what you got into.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Series: And there he goes series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	And there he went.

It's been two months since Otabek said goodbye to Yuri at his grave, he decided to stay in Canada with Jean. Said man could not be more happy. 

Jean leans his elbows on the kitchen bench, the jug slowly boils in front of his eyes. “Come on, come on.” 

Otabek chuckles from the couch. “It's not going to boil if you keep watching, it can smell fear.” 

Jean pouts at Otabek and perches on the side of the couch. “You can be such an ass sometimes.” 

“Speak for yourself king J-J” 

Jean smacks Otabek over the head with a magazine and pouts more. “Stop teasing” 

“But I love the look you get when I tease you, so offended” Otabek laughs and leans over to poke Jean's leg. “You dish it out but can't take it?” 

“Why you little...!?” Jean tackles Otabek onto the couch and goes straight for his best friend's ticklish spot on the side of his ribs. 

“Jean!” Otabek squirms and tries to escape but ends up laughing until he can't breathe, his desperate attempts to escape being stopped by the taller man. 

Jean finally relents and gives Otabek a chance to breathe, his hands rest on the Kazakh’s hips but his eyes rest on his lips.  _ It's not the time, he's still in love with Yuri. I can wait, I can be patient. Just be his friend.  _

Otabek breathes deeply and squirms slightly. “You're so heavy Jean!” 

“Oh? How about now?” Jean smirks as he flops fully on top of his friend, his face resting on Otabek's shoulder. 

“Oophf! Get off!” Otabek can't help laughing as he smacks Jean's shoulder. “Noo!” 

“But I like seeing your face when I tickle you” 

The mirrored words cause the two to giggle quietly, their noses just barely brushing against each other's. 

“Beks… I.. uh..” 

The jug whistles loudly and brings the two back to their senses. Jean stands and begins to pour the water into hot water bottles for the both of them, Otabek joins and takes his own one. “Canada is fucking cold” 

Jean laughs quietly and smiles with a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Well, night night.” 

“Yeah I'll see you in the morning.” 

Jean heads to his cold and lonely bed, his hot water bottle being his only comfort although he is used to the cold. He closes his eyes and finds small drops of water dripping to his pillow, another night crying himself to sleep. This isn't the first time and will surely not be the last. 

Otabek had made a very bad decision earlier in the night. One of his online gaming friends suggested a new show for him to watch. A little show called banana fish. As soon as the main character appeared, he felt his heart stop. Ash is the splitting image of an older Yuri and Otabek found himself unable to stop watching, he binged the entire season while Jean was training. A very bad decision. He didn't tell Jean that the reason for his panic attack was watching an 18 year old blond boy murdered on a show he didn't even like. He was able to let it slip from his mind eventually, Jean's tea selection does wonders for an over thinking brain. Of course, dreams aren't so kind. 

An older Yuri, 18 no less. Was at the top of the world, everything was going right in his life, Otabek loved him and the feelings were returned. He was standing outside a library in New York when it happened. A knife. That's all it took to bring down a tiger, a lynx. He staggered into the empty library, his head dropped to the table, Otabek can't reach him. “YURA!” 

Otabek jolts up in his bed, his face streaked with tears and his heart pounding. “Stupid show!” he turns and touches his feet to the floor, his hands hold the previously hot bottle which is now stone cold. The clock on the bedside table reads 03:07.  _ Just a dream, just a dream. Yuri died by a heart attack. He was not murdered he was extremely unlucky. He loved me and I loved him and now he's gone. He's with Nikolai now, probably cuddling all the cats in kitty heaven.  _ Otabek smiles at the thought of all the crawling over Yuri, his grandfather at his side. He's safe and loved. But who loves Otabek? 

The snoring comes from Jean's room just as Otabek wallows in his thoughts, the man who took him in must at least like him in some regard. Otabek shivers in his cold bed, he needs company, hopefully Jean won't harass him for waking him up. 

Otabek knocks on the door to Jean's room twice before creeping in. “Jean? Jean?” 

Jean snorts loudly and flails his arms. “Wah? Where? Beks?” he rubs his eyes and groans. Otabek can't understand how Jean could sleep shirtless in the cold, his tattoos on full display, his perfectly chiseled chest… “Uh.. Beks?” 

“Huh? Oh! I uh.. I had a nightmare” Otabek regretfully takes his eyes off Jean's physic and looks down at the floor. 

“Come'ere” 

Jean raises his arms towards Otabek sleepily. 

“Oh well I just..”

“Come'ere” 

Otabek sighs and closes the bedroom door, he walks towards Jean's bed and perches cautiously on the side. Jean immediately pulls Otabek into his arms and against his chest. “What happen?” he mumbles sleepily, one hand running through the longer hair on Otabek's head. 

Otabek finds himself leaning into the touch and the warmth, his eyes already heavy. “Watched a bad show today, saw Yuri.” 

“Mmkay.. Are you okay now? I can stop..” Jean whimpers and snuggles up to Otabek's back, his nose hiding in dark locks of hair. 

“It's nice.” 

Otabek makes himself comfortable in Jean's arms and pulls the blanket close. The heavy breathing from Jean tells Otabek that he's asleep again, he's not far behind his friend. 

Jean has such a beautiful dream. Otabek is laying in his arms and snuggled up to his chest, the warm skin begs to be kissed. Jean's lips bite and suck on the Kazakhs skin, a beautiful quilt made by Jean himself. The noises slipping from Otabek's lips make it so much better, Jean's name in his mouth is caramel, so sweet, so inviting…

“Jean?” 

“Hmm?”

“What are you doing?” 

Jeans eyes open widely, his mouth is on Otabek's neck, his marks all over the Kazakhs back. “Oh!” he pushes Otabek away and wipes his mouth. “I'm so sorry Beks! It was an accident!” 

Otabek rubs his neck and sits up in bed, looking down at Jean in confusion. “How was this an accident?” 

Jean shakes his hands in front of his face “I'm sorry! I was dreaming and then..”

“You were dreaming about me? Why?” 

“Uhhh.. do you want waffles? I want waffles.” Jean scrambles out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen, it takes until he grabs a bowl to realise he is hard. “Oh no..” 

_ Grandma… kittens… uh… losing a skating competition… _

“Jean?” 

_ Shit.. okay… um… sea sickness… hangover… family… war…  _

_ Okay. Okay. You can't do this again Jean, you know what will happen. He's going to freak out. Don't come on strong.  _

“Yeah Beks?” 

“You don't like waffles.” 

Jean laughs nervously, he hates them. “Oh well I like them.. now” 

“No you don't. Why not?”

“They confuse me! Is it a pancake? Is it sweet or savory or.. what?”

Otabek chuckles and sits on the couch, his bruises already showing on his neck. Jean nearly bangs his head on the table.  _ What. Were. You. Thinking!  _

“It's fine you know? I don't mind.” 

Jean puts the pan down and admits defeat, it hurts him so much keeping everything inside. He flops on the couch beside Otabek and sighs. “I dream about you a lot.” 

Otabek turns his head to look at Jean, the pure innocence and vulnerability on his face stuns Otabek into silence. 

“Every night, almost. You mean so much to me and I know I might scare you off and it's way too soon to be saying this after all you have been through but I think I'm falling in love with you” 

Otabek stares at Jean, his mouth dropping. Clearly there were feelings going unsaid between them but he never expected those words to come from Jean. It's not the time for it but that doesn't mean Otabek can't take it a little further. He leans over and stares at Jean, his eyes at first and then his lips. He slowly leans down, Jean's hand comes up to the side of his face as their lips touch lightly. The light fuzzy feeling takes over their bodies as they kiss, their touches becoming more forceful and desperate. Otabek ends up on Jean's lap, his hands pulling desperately at Jean's hair. Both end up with tears streaming down their cheeks. It's been so long and so pent up they the emotion flows freely from them both. 

  
  
  



End file.
